


Out In the Open.

by HariScarlet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Sad lance, Truth Spells, mention of self harm, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariScarlet/pseuds/HariScarlet
Summary: Lance hadn't been feeling himself Lately. He just wanted to go back to the castle. where he could curl up in bed and sleep, praying that this suffocating feeling would pass soon. but instead, he is out on this planet after liberating them, having a celebration. but it too hopefully will pass.





	Out In the Open.

**Author's Note:**

> ~warning~   
> this contains depression and mention of self-harm. nothing graphic. Enjoy.

After a long and strenuous battle, the paladins were finally able to go back to the castle to rest, or so they thought. They actually had to run all over they had to run all over the planet to show their faces. they landed in a small opening in the middle of the forest. 

The Tafkic’s (the aliens) lived in the trees. and when they mean lived in. they actually lived inside the middle of the massive thing. Like the ones you could drive through in California, but bigger.

They landed in and started making their way to the village. when a giant sigh came from the blue paladin's lips. 

“Man I’m normally not one to complain about celebrations, especially when it’s about me, but I’m so Damn tired. I could sleep for a week. When are we going back?” Lance asked as he moved sweat from his face. dragging himself along.

“Lance, stop complaining.” Keith bit back obviously tired as well. 

“You got something else to say?” He snapped. getting in his face.

“Guys calm down. chill.” Shiro said looking over at the two of them. 

The two of them stopped not really having the energy to fight anymore. The real problem with Lance as he was tired. and not just the normal tired. It was the kind of tired that was deep in your core. He had been like this for a while. his body didn’t feel right. it felt like it was put on too tight. these days his head felt like it was in a constant fog. He felt like he was in a battle all the time with his brain to keep some kind of happy attitude. but he felt these days get worse and worse. he found himself hiding from the others. Do things that weren’t good for him, and letting his head get darker and darker. But he always made sure to look happy on the outside.

They finally made it to the town. Lights were strung out from dark purple tree to tree. Beautiful dark purple wood tables and Food laid all on top of it. when the Tafkics noticed them they all started to cheer and shout. the Leader walked up to them with his arms held high. He then turned his head and stared at Lance for a few seconds and a fraction of a frown, but quickly brought back his composure. 

“Paladin’s thank you for coming and protecting us. we only wish we could offer more. but for now, eat to your heart's content.” He said smiling. 

Music started to play and others started to dance. People moved around the floor, while others ventured to the food. 

Lance walked towards the food but stopped. He knew he hadn’t eaten that day. only on the morning of the previous day. but at that moment staring at the food he didn’t think his body could stomach it. so he walked around and made himself seem like he was mingling with the Aliens so the others wouldn’t worry. but he kept feeling like they were all staring at him.

“Blue Paladin.”

Lance quickly turned around to the sound of his title to see the leader staring at him with a sad smile. 

“You seem troubled, and don’t seem to be asking the others for guidance. So as a gift from our people to help you and make your team stronger. I give you this.” and quicker than Lance could think the Leader reached out and grabbed Lance’s head then kissing his forehead.

For a moment Lance felt oddly fuzzy, but it left as fast as it came and he felt normal afterward.”Um, Thank you, your highness. but you got it all wrong ever... nothing is wrong with me.” He frowned at the almost slip of his tongue.

The leader just smiled grabbing a glass from someone walking by handing out drinks. “My mistake. Though I do wish your team's strength. Let us toast.” He gave Lance a glass, and Lance couldn’t refuse such a thing. 

“Thank you and of course.” He raised his glass up fighting the urge to dump it and not drink. 

“To strength, power, and peace.” The leader happily said. Lance just smiled and tapped the glass and drank down the gold glittery liquid. It tasted sweet and warm. like pure honey with a dash of mint. 

The rest of the party went fairly fast. Lance caught Allura and the Leader talking. and every once and a while she would look over at him, with her brows furrowed and lip sticking out ever so slightly. but Lance didn’t notice to focused on staying upright. he felt so exhausted. 

A few hours the party died down and the Paladins headed back to the castle. they all decided on sleeping in the “living room”. Because after battles always made it hard to sleep that night alone. Though right at that moment Lance wished for his own secluded room, but this was mandatory. 

Lance walked into the room. He saw Allura walking to Shiro who glanced at him as he entered. Pidge and Hunk seemed to be tinkering with the TV to get it to work with one of Pidge’s bootlegged movies. and Keith laying on the floor on the pile of bedding, so Lance knew his Mission. 

“What up Mullet man, how did you like the spread they had out there? Sure wish I could have tried some, but my stomach didn’t seem to want to handle it,” Lance asked but face twisted for a moment confused on why the last part slipped out.

Keith Looked over slightly confused. “Why, did you think your stomach could handle it? are you sick? have you not been feeling good?” Keith asked concern etched in his face.  
Lance Panicked for a moment, then smiled as brightly as he could. “No not sick, just been feeling really down and too depressed to want to eat.” Okay, now he was worried. his mind seemed to throw away its filter and not replace it. 

Keith got even more worried now. and sat up staring him down with his beautiful purple eyes. “You have been depressed? What’s wrong? Have you been homesick?” He placed his nice warm hand on Lance’s lap.

He felt compelled to answer. Like he didn’t have a choice.“I wish it was just that. I mean it started probably from that.” Lance now found he couldn’t stop the word vomit coming out of his mouth.” Then I started to lay in bed thinking about how I didn’t really contribute anything to the team. then it entered my thought’s and got when I was walking around getting louder... “by then everyone else had stopped talking and stared at the two on the floor, and he was starting to hyperventilate, scared that he couldn’t seem to stop till it all came out. “ and now my brain won't shut up on how I'm doing everything wrong. and changing my actions on thing’s I would never do! Because we all... know I’m nothing but a mess up, who thinks nothing of himself and almost Just wants to die...”

Tear’s was falling heavily down his face. and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath as his breath came out ragged. at one point, Hunk had come over and pulled him close and was running his fingers through Lance’s hair. Pidge had followed Hunk and was sitting behind them in shock. Keith's had moved closer holding his Hand and Drawing circles on his thigh. Allura and Shiro were now sitting in front of them staring at Lance.

“What’s wrong with me? Why am I saying all this?” He asked brokenly between gasps. He could feel Kieth and Hunk trying to soothe him.

It was Allura who spoke taking a deep breath. “The Leader of the planet kind of gave you a truth serum. He told me that you were troubled. and I’m sorry but I didn’t believe him. But Lance. you shouldn’t have to feel like that. we love and care for you so much. You are much more than you think. You are an amazing Paladin, who protects people, love them, and you are great at it too. I know I could never bring the heart that you do to this team and to all the people we encounter.” by the time she was finished she was Allura had leaned in front of him wiping the tears from his eyes.

Lance nodded after a few moments getting his breathing under control.”Thanks, guys.” He said weakly as he shook. They all nodded and gave him their ‘welcomes’ and ‘it nothing to be thanks for’ back to him, and tried to fill the room with a little more happiness.

Lance stayed mostly quiet that night nestled closely between Hunk and Keith. He finally felt a little bit happier, and for a moment, even if it was just right now. he felt things would be okay someday.

**Author's Note:**

> as always. if you enjoy this follow me on Tumblr. 
> 
> MyBlueLionLancyLance


End file.
